Stocking Stuffer 5: A Family Affair
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Golden Delicious is a professional escort only in it for the money to save her failing Apple family farm. Her latest client helps her understand what truly matters when one is struggling to make end's meet, and she helps him with a little marital quandary of his own. [escort/prostitute][anal][oral][role playing][amazon][creampie]


" _Our voices are songs in the heart of the glade._

 _Never wind blows, never wind blows."~_

Starlight's songs always made Berry miss her husband's warmth against her side. Always an hour after the sun had set, his arms would encircle her stomach and they would drift into a peaceful sleep as the stars emerged from the black blanket. Starlight's melodic voice felt like a mother whispering lullabies to a child. Starlight was indeed a single mother of a one year old boy, and was younger by a year, but she just found the woman's presence comforting.

Starlight finished her tune and hummed quietly to herself and pulled a pair of reading glasses down from her lavender and white hair to read a book. She was quiet fetching as far as escorts go. With more than a twinge of jealousy when they washed each other in the escort agency's communal showers, Berry Harvest admitted Starlight bore the gentle curves and fat that came with motherhood much better than herself. She had a full coat of plush gray fur and a chest fluff she groomed to be extra full, guiding eyes to her breasts. Starlight had only one child to her two, but Starlight's breasts were without even the barest hint of sag. All call girls were familiar with each other, some of them even sexually, and especially when two or more were reserved for clients. Berry didn't see Starlight in that way, but the milf insisted she grope her tits just to prove they were natural.

"I'm going to have to charge you if you keep staring, honey."

Starlight jolted her out of her reverie. The mood broken, the sounds of the train came flooding back to her as it rocked gently over the tracks.

"My mind's a little busy."

Starlight 'tsked' and snapped her book close. "Never a good idea—"

"—to meet a client with butterflies in your stomach," Berry finished. "It's complicated."

"Money problems again?"

Sadly, yes. Another one of the girls had called in sick and Berry's number was next on the list. She needed the money and had to leave her husband in the middle of the night. She left a note, of course. Called away on business. It wasn't untrue, and the costs of running a farm were tremendous, especially when they had little in terms of collateral to offer the bank. Her husband had business in the morning and she wanted to get back before dawn.

Starlight did the job because she enjoyed it, but for Berry, it was about the money. Anything to keep the farm afloat and food on the table.

"Sadly."

"Well I'm here for you, girl. Guess it's a good thing Sunny called in sick."

Each escort had a name to give to clients if they so wished. It kept things strictly business, and kept some of the creepers off the escorts' backs. The branch they both worked for, Canterlot After Dark Agency, was respectable and affluent enough to vet their clients, so there wasn't much to worry about there. As open and friendly as Starlight was, Berry was certain that wasn't her real name, and Starlight knew Berry didn't use her real name, especially after seeing the apple cutie mark on her ass.

It was funny seeing how many of Canterlot's snooty upper crust thought that apples were actually berries, and thus was her real name.

"Just good to have a gal pal to talk to."

"You only see me about once every three months, but I'm glad to help when I can."

Berry didn't know much about Starlight, but she knew Starlight lived in Canterlot and worked out of Ponyville tonight. She lived in Ponyville and worked out of Canterlot. She was asked to escort clients in Ponyville by the agency, but she made it a policy to keep home and work away from each other. Tonight, Starlight was returning home after finishing with a client, while Berry was heading off to work.

"How was today for you? Any good stories?" Starlight was right. She needed to clear the funk from her mind and mood before working tonight. "What's a city girl doing in the boonies?"

Starlight chuckled merrily. "Stag Party. It was a little strange because halfway through, all of the local bucks were rallying around a stallion that had just gotten divorced."

Ah, Filthy Rich was going to get married tomorrow, but she was going to be equally busy tomorrow with the harvest. His wife struck Berry as an uptight and frigid bitch, but she made him happy. She didn't recall anyone getting divorced, though. Hmmm...

"I don't think I saw a single buck under fifty today. A grand for the night as a party favor and dancer. For a bunch of old gents, I expected to have my top on for most of the night." Starlight had dressed like a conservative librarian, but now that Berry thought about it, that was probably deliberate. Starlight plucked at her jacket and revealed a lacy black bra hugging her full tits. "Spent most of the night in laps and dancing. Old as they may be, I felt enough boners against my ass to prove that they could all still get it up. I figured the groom to be wanted to take me to the bedroom for a nice, long roll in the hay, but he too was rallying around a friend of his. Took pity on the stallion and asked the groom if I could borrow a bed. Spent the next twenty minutes giving him head and he came over my breasts."

Starlight absolutely loved sex, so that came as no surprise. "No one had a condom?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Plenty had condoms. I even have a couple for emergencies. I was willing to ride him like a cowgirl." Starlight winked at her. "I'm very familiar with one, after all. But no, I polished his knob to get him going, and he said he wanted to finish all over my chest. He said he always wanted to mark a mare like that, so I let him."

Light was starting to stream in through the window. It wasn't anywhere close to dawn, but that was the effect Canterlot had. It never slept.

"It's our stop. Good luck, cowgirl."

* * *

Berry examined herself in the mirror. Two yellow breasts hiding behind a simple white dress and an evening jacket for taste and the chill. She always tried to class it up a bit when she worked Canterlot, but she didn't have Starlight's disposable income. It was the best she could do with what she had. She removes a stick of ruby red lipstick and puckered up. It didn't match her yellow eyes or sunset orange hair, but that was the client's requested red lipstick specifically. It wasn't the strangest thing she'd been asked to do.

Hmmm... her hair was a little frazzled. It was always unruly, but there was little she could do about it until she saw a vase of flowers. She was suddenly reminded of a movie her husband Cortland liked as she removed some water from the vase and brushed it against her frizz.

"I suck at pole dancing."

Dancing was Starlight's thing. Berry could, but her technique was poor.

Sex? Always on the menu. She needed a good hard riding to forget her money troubles.

Swinging her purse over her shoulder and adjusting her breasts to make sure they were evenly supported, she knocked on the room numbered **3449**. There was a rustle from the inside before the deadbolt clicked and the door swung open.

He was a fairly attractive young stallion in his late twenties or early thirties. His fur was a light cornflower blue that deepened into a dark indigo for his hair. He was very well groomed and dressed in a very nice evening jacket, although not as fine as others she'd seen among other nobles and aristocrats that wanted her for a night of fun or arm candy. She was told very little about her client, only the essentials. She still had the bullet points of his request from CADA.

Must be tall.

Request to wear red lipstick.

Paid for companionship, but would pay for sex if needed.

And his name.

"Night Light, I presume?" He may have wanted a tall escort, but she wasn't just taller than him, she loomed over him. She was a farmer girl through and through. Tall, proud, and strong as an ox. She had almost eight inches on the stallion and a life of hard work over Canterlot's pencil pushing had given her a fair bit of muscle under her frame. The Canterlot nobles, politicians, and other elite preferred softer mares like Starlight. That was the ideal eye candy, not herself.

Regardless, Night Light looked her in appreciation, having to look up to meet her eyes. "Yes, that is me. Please, step inside."

He offered his hand like a true gentlecolt and guided her into his room. Short or not, he still had a bit of money on him to snatch a room in this hotel. It exclusively catered to nobility, although she suspected that Night Light was near the bottom rungs. Canterlot had this peculiar adherence to size. It was seemingly frowned upon to have a spouse that was taller, thus why the majority of her clients were earth ponies.

She was led past an extravagant kitchen and into a living room that was large enough to swallow around three rooms of her house. Tiled marble and granite floors were covered with intricate rugs of Zebrican descent. Dinner had already been prepared or brought up from the kitchens.

"Can I interest you in dinner?"

Every CADA escort was allowed to select if they were willing to engage in sex. Many didn't. Most didn't, in fact. The girls and guys were dates, arm candy, conversationalists, and friends. CADA escorts were more of a status symbol than an expensive prostitute. There were times when nobles were lonely and wanted someone to talk to with a guarantee of confidentiality. Once a month, Berry was hired by the same stallion like clockwork. He always paid in advance for the whole night and never asked for sex. Every time, he would get into bed and she would sleep on top of him like a blanket; he said it was the only way he could get to sleep comfortably.

Some clients would even pay her for sex, and she would never have to take off her clothes. Some figured that sex would be the distraction that they wanted, only for her to end up staying up in the late hours of the morning talking. She'd comforted cheating spouses and divorcees, snuggled mares curious about a woman's touch, and soothed towering stallions to sleep as they curled their heads against her lap and drifted off.

Escorts were cousins to prostitutes, but the ability to listen and talk were far more important than leaving the lucky buck with a handjob and empty balls. Berry signed up for clients that wanted sex because those clients were always asked to pay extra for that service. She needed the money.

What she couldn't quite grasp was what Night Light wanted from her.

Night Light, ever the gentlecolt, held out a chair for her as she sat down and took his own seat. Red wine, sweet and not dry, with a collection of fresh fruits. She wondered if he colluded with CADA and found out how much she liked apples and pineapple.

"I'm curious, Miss Harvest, are you a fulltime escort or...?"

She sampled the wine. She'd been around the block enough to recognize the taste of a Pinot noir, but she couldn't make heads or tails of the vintage. "Oh, no. Part time. This is something I do on the side. Meet new people, go to new places." It was tacky to say it was to pad the budget. "What about you?"

"Hmm." She wondered if this was his first time with an escort. He was much too nervous to be a repeat customer. She looked to his hand. No ring on the finger or circular mark. Not married either. "Logistics for the Royal Guard. I'm a pencil pusher."

"But a _noble_ ," she said with a charming smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you've seen plenty of nobles." He was about to take a drink from his own glass before he set it right back down. "Apologies, that may have sounded insensitive. I didn't mean to imply—"

"Night Light."

She's been trained by many other CADA sisters. She'd been drilled by Lotus and even Starlight. Be firm, but above all, be gentle.

She put down her glass. "I know very well what I do for a living, and I am not ashamed of it. I've been with other stallions in the past, and even a few mares. I've also been around the block enough to know when there is something on somepony's mind."

Night Light ran a finger along the rim of his wineglass. He'd been making a show of handling his silverware, but had yet to actually touch his food.

"Have you ever wanted to do something with all your heart, but know you never could. That it would very well ruin you if you did?"

Plenty of times. Before she could so much as respond, Night Light just rolled on with his thoughts. "I'm minor nobility. A nobody in the grand scheme of things, even if I do work in the castle. Regardless, there are things that are... frowned upon. Have you wondered why I asked for an escort with your measurements?"

Amazonian build that could break him in half? Yeah, it came up. It was good he was opening up to her quickly. "I've thought about it."

"You're not the first escort I've requested in the past." There was a surprise. His nervousness said otherwise. "I wanted somepony that looked nothing like her. Unicorn, cute little smile with her hair always in a bun. She could recite everything everything from best sellers to tax law from memory." He chuckled to himself. "Whenever Velvet bends over, she gets these cute little dimples on her butt.

"I specifically requested her twice a week after I eased myself into the practice. She was smart and funny. Most nights we wouldn't even have sex. We'd just go out for a night on the town, have dinner or watch the occasional movie. I remember a time where I'd gathered a basket for dinner and we just lay out under the stars."

It wasn't uncommon for clients to become overly attached to escorts. They were paid companionship after all. They spent nights with lonely and sometimes horny men, and it was easy to forget money exchanged hands.

"When we didn't have the night together, I could see her in just about every mare I'd come across. "I'd see her in every flirty smile, in the gait of every socialite or manners of a quiet observer. You are tall and... well formed. I hope you don't take offense, but I wanted somepony that wouldn't remind me of her."

A stallion that had gotten overly attached to an escort. It wasn't the first time such a thing had happened, but at least Night Light was aware enough of his own desires to do something about it.

"I got her pregnant."

That... was unexpected.

"I take it this was unplanned?" she asked carefully.

Night Light nodded.

"Does she wish to keep the child?"

"She's already given birth. I've even met the little guy." He laughed incredulously. "I have a son..."

Ah, that was it. An impossible choice. He loved this girl and wanted to take responsibility, but he was still a noble. He was expected to marry a noble, not some girl he'd paid for a night. The scandal alone might very well sink his name and make him _equina non grata_ among his peers. Hiring an escort was one thing. Impregnating and marrying one still in the business? That was quite another, especially when a noble was involved.

"I wasn't being entirely truthful before. I like to meet new people in my line of work, but another reason is I must do so in order to pad my budget. I have a farm to work, and at nights I come to Canterlot as an escort. I see my children around two hours every day before I'm out in the fields."

Hard labor certainly had done wonders for her figure. She was just shy of two meters and rippling with hardened muscle. She had thick thighs that could crush a watermelon, and if Night Light grabbed onto her bicep, she could lift him straight off the ground without any trouble. It was no wonder he'd ask for an amazonian. She looked nothing like a soft little Canterlot mare.

"That's the trouble I've stepped in. More work makes me able to pay interest on bank loans, but I don't get to see my children or my husband. Less work makes room for time I dearly desire, but it would have dire long term consequences. I would love to spend more time with them.

"I understand. To choose between money or reputation, and the happiness that you prefer, is quite an unpleasant choice when it shouldn't be."

"Then here is to unpleasant choices," he lifted his glass and they clinked their cups together. "I honestly wish I could help you, Miss Harvest."

"Think nothing of it, Night Light. I have made my bed. I must lie in it." She speared a piece of pineapple and swallowed it. "Although I am curious. What does Velvet think on the matter?"

Night looked like he wanted to say something more.

Something changed. It was as sudden as a bra snapping in half, but a look of realization and mischievousness sprouted like a weed from the stallion. He tried to hide it, but it was too late. She'd caught it. What was he thinking? About her finances? She hoped it wasn't about that, but she really couldn't stop him from thinking if he was plotting something. Perhaps he was just going to white knight her at the end and give her a big tip. No, he didn't need to look like a kid caught in the cookie jar for that. This was something else.

"Velvet wants me to be in Shining's life, and I want to as well. She doesn't have plans for a change in profession, and I am not going to push her into one just to better suit me. I fell in love with her as an escort. I can live with her as an escort."

Wow. That was surprisingly mature.

"It sounds to me like your matter is solved then." She smiled coyly behind her glass. Drat she emptied it all.

"Almost. I still have to muster up the courage to tell her what I feel, to really put everything into words. Despite my desire to do so, there is no denying that the coming months and years will be... difficult. I cannot fathom how much."

She put her glass down. That seemed to perplex him, but he might have seen the look on her face.

"Do you love her truly?"

He didn't answer right away. Good, only fools would blindly fall into that loaded question.

She got up. He got up along with her, unsure where she was going with this. She held out a hand to him. His eyes darted to her palm as if it held something questionable, but he wordlessly put his own hand in hers.

"Close your eyes."

Theirs met. Seconds passed, and it was almost a full minute before he did as she asked. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, curling a finger around a lock of hair. "Let me help you muster your courage."

He didn't fight her as she peeled off his clothes to reveal his bare chest. He set them neatly on his chair as she guided him over to the silk-covered king-sized bed. With the barest push, he fell onto the plush sheets and she crawled on top of him. Berry towered over the little stallion nestled comfortably between her legs. There was always one thing to do in this exact situation and it must be done first, every single time. Night Light below her, breathing a little more heavily with each passing moment, Berry's calloused hands moved to her dress and slid it down to reveal her tits. They were sagging after breastfeeding two children, but she was proud of them nevertheless.

"Just relax, Night Light," she soothed. She gently grabbed his hands and brought them to her chest, but he seemed hesitant to explore. Luckily, she had the perfect plan to resolve that. All escorts had an entire kit ready, and hers was in her purse. She removed a large square of silk from her bad, grabbed the opposite corners, and spun it into a blindfold. A simple bit of cloth had many uses in her line of work. Emergency kerchief, cleaning up messes, and worked well in tying up stallions. Plus, it didn't raise nearly as many questions as a pair of handcuffs.

She reached around Night Light's neck and secured the blindfold over his eyes. She leaned down and brushed her lips just against his own, trailing herself until she could whisper in his ear. "Say my name, Night Light dearie."

His mouth was open and panting a little. "V-Velvet."

She smiled. There we go. Anything for the fantasy.

His hands were now moving in earnest, a sugar daddy exploring the mare he'd knocked up with his potent seed. "You always liked me playing with your tits. More than anything."

She rubbed her nethers against Night Light's chest, marking him with her own feminine excitement. She wasn't very productive, but her motor had a long warm up period. "You're such a dirty little colt, playing with a mother's breasts like that. Like a little school colt that is letting his dick lead him everywhere during heat season."

Night Light laughed. "I can't help that I fell in love with such a sexy, naughty filly."

His hands found her nipples and squeezed. She moaned at the attention and interlocked her fingers with his as he played with her milf titties.

"I always imagine your face when we were apart. I'd rub my belly and remember what we made together. Me, growing bigger and bigger every day. I loved to taunt you. You did that to me, you marked me as yours."

She smashed her breasts into his chest as she captured his lips in a kiss. He tried to move but only ended up writhing underneath her massive bulk, comforted under the crushing weight of raw muscle. She didn't want to take it any farther just yet and only left it at a kiss. They had the entire night to explore each other.

She proceeded to thrust her hips against his, feeling his stallionhood coming to life under her ministrations. As she dotted kisses down his jaw, her hands brushed against his chest and ran over his nipples. She always moisturized her hands so they wouldn't feel like leather but it never seemed to help. Fortunately, Night Light loved the extra sensation and hummed his approval as she touched his chest.

She worked her way steadily downward, exploring Night Light as she went. He was a little smaller than she liked, at least compared to her husband. It was obvious he worked out judging by his lack of love handles, but he was so much shorter than her. She left his collarbone and continued to trail kisses through his fur a little further, swirling her tongue around his nipples. He slide his hands into her hair, savoring the feeling of being serviced by another and whispering his lover's name. Feeling the muscle just underneath his chest, she bit into his pectoral.

"Velvet!" Night Light hissed and she smiled, licking the mark she had made with her long pink tongue. Her hands strayed to his crotch and fiddled with the buttons on his pants. His tail twitched back and forth as she slide his pants down. Hmmm, Armare designer underwear.

"Ooh la la!"~ she whispered huskily. Night Light was sure doing unicorns a solid if he was wielding a horn like that between his legs. Earth ponies were the supposed to be the ones with pendulums to swing, but here Night Light was with a half mast soda can between his legs. Off went her own dress and she trapped the snake in the one trap it would never escape: her gigantess tities. Beads of precum slid down his shaft and lubed up her chest and stuck to her fur. Wanting to expedite the process, she reached for her purse and grabbed an unlabeled bottle of clear liquid. Cracking open the top, she doused her own chest and proceeded to rub it into her fur. Much better.

Night Light appreciated the lube if his slowly hardening cock and panting were any indication. She pressed her tits together and slid them up and down, his black flared head popping up from between her tits like a little snake. She licked at his flare as it touched her full lips. She wasn't getting much out of her stroking, but his medial ring slid pleasantly between her breasts with every stroke. Night Light was starting to thrust his hips in time with her titfucking. Best give the poor stud a reward. He'd been pretty sweet so far. On the next upstroke of his now rock hard horse dick, she opened wide and his flare popped right into her mouth.

Night Light made a strangled noise and she gagged just a little as he hit the back of her throat. "You were always such a tease," he whined. Good. Velvet was doing damn good job then. Berry was about to one up her.

She pulled away.

"Wha–umpf!" WHatever he was going to say, she silenced him as she shoved her crotch into his face. She could already smell her own fragrance along with the earthy musk of a stallion in a rutting mood, making her tail brush across his chest in her sexual fervor. Her excitement stained her panties. She rubbed her clit against his nose as she marked him, claiming him as her own for the night and ensuring he got a good whiff of his mare.

"Take it off. Use your teeth."

She wanted to stay where she was, trapping a helpless male between her thick thighs and force him to worship her own marehood. Reigning in her rampant lust just a little, she regretfully backed up a little to give Night Light room to sit up. She grabbed his head and smothered him in an aggressive kiss and conquering his tongue. It was ill advised to be so aggressive, but she had the suspicion this Velvet was a bit of a minx in the sack, and Night Light loved her treatment. She could feel her cunt drooling now that she'd given him a taste of his own cock

They parted and she licked his lips.

"I want to fuck you so hard until you can't walk straight."

She stood on the bed and guided his head to her crotch. He grabbed the band of her panties in her teeth and started sliding them down her powerful legs. "You'd have to do a lot to fuck me into exhaustion after lugging around a bowling ball for most of a year. I'm _hungry_."

She was so goddamn horny through her latest pregnancy. Cortland was always hesitant to fuck her when pregnant. She made sure he understood the folly of denying a horny Apple her husband's fat cock. Velvet must have said something similar given the toothy smile under his blindfold. He smashed the thin cloth against his muzzle as she gingerly stepped out.

"Ah!" she screamed. His hands searched her her iron hard calves and dove between her thighs. He worshipped her thighs with his tongue, tasting her sweat and honey-thick mare cum. He licked every surface, every joint he could. Her breath caught in her throat during the tongue bath. She loved to bring some of her skills into bed with her husband, but there was no way in hell he'd do something as kinky as this. There was only so much of her to bathe and soon he was pressed right against her hot gates.

If there was one thing she loved about her body, it was her legs. Nice, muscular ass and an ever-increasing inseam was just a nice, luscious, long billboard showing her best assets for all to see. She never had sex with anyone outside of her job. She was faithful, but even she knew what effect she had on other males and even a few Ponyville mares. She liked to think of it as wanting to touch statues at the art gallery. People always wanted to touch chiseled perfection, but there were none better built than Apple mares. Well, "Harvest" mare for her, at least until she was off work. Night Light wasn't the only strong buck that ended up wanting to tongue every inch of her buff frame. Wanting to see her legs from the ground up, starting with those little toes and rising higher and higher. They'd do the same thing like Night Light and bury their face between her thighs and she'd smother them there, rubbing herself across their face or bulging, hard cock.

"W-wait," she said breathlessly. Night Light had a talented tongue. He had a lucky girl.

He stopped, his nose pressed right against the cleft of her cunt. "Anything you want, Velvet."

A part of her fell as he called out for another mare, but she quietly put that little thought in a box and left it in the corner. Bond, but never get attached. Night Light paid for four hours of her time, and she would be anything and everything he wanted until her time was up.

She pushed Night Light back onto the bed. She could have hung a flag on Little Nighty with how proud he stood. Her hand went back to her purse and pulled out a condom and her little bottle of lube. His dick was ready to go after fuking her tits, but his girth was just enough to want that extra bit of insurance. She dumped a gob of lube and worked it into her cunt quickly, indulging in giving her clit a little pinch.

She was about to slide the condom on before a thought struck her. There was something she could do, something to transcend this little role play and give his fantasy a little extra oomph.

"Do you love me, Nighty?"

She worked her wet cunt across his cock, slathering it with lube and her own mare cum.

"How much?"

She wrapped her hand around his and returned them to her chest.

"More than anything. I want to be with you, to raise our child together as a family."

She spurted a little more lube into her hand and reached behind her.

"I want to share my life with you. I do so gladly. I only ask of you one thing."

"Anything," he vowed.

So sweet. Velvet had a worthy stallion.

She sunk herself down on his hard rod and sighed. No doubt he expected something a little different as well. There was a sharp feeling of pain at first until his blunt head, lubed up as it was, pressed against her rosebud and slipped in her ass.

"Don't regret loving me and giving me your child."

There was a distinct difference between anal and vagianl sex, but it was the closest thing she could do to replicate the feeling of being inside a mare and filling her with seed. Perhaps Velvet just had a defective condom, but nothing matched the emotional closeness of two lovers being tied together, feeling each other's heartbeat where they were joined.

"Fuck!" Night Light exclaimed as she rose up and sunk herself a little further down his thick shaft. Fuck, he was even thicker than Cortland! Velvet, you fucking lucky little preggo bitch!

He moved his hands away from her tits and grabbed her thick thighs. She felt him clench hard, her rippling muscle not giving in the slightest to his grasp. He grabbed a buttcheck in each palm and started thrusting into her ass with as much fervor as he could. She put her weight on her knees so she wouldn't trap him under her titanic bulk and enjoyed her "husband" giving her a good hard fucking.

"You're... really tight there."

She gave his thigh a playful smack before slamming her hips back down. Something in the bed cracked. "Thank you. You make this old mother feel proud."

She wasn't sure if he was talking to her or Velvet, but it didn't matter at this point. They were both ready to start fucking each other's brains out. His cock was well past the threshold of her ass, stretching her tender tunnel farther than she had ever been opened before. She'd done anal plenty of times, even by her husband, but nothing gave her that delicious feeling of fullness quite like the stallion beneath her. She could almost hear his full, heavy balls gurgling with cum, ready to impregnate his wife a second time. She kept herself spread open as wide as she could to accommodate that massive cock., constantly filling her as flesh slapped against muscle. Each stroke pushed him in a little deeper. She put a hand to her stomach and she swore she could feel it stretching her perfect stomach.

She started playing with her tits as Nighty did his damnedest to bottom out. His medial ring was tickling her pucker now, his ballsack kissing the bottom of her ass now. Good, he was almost buried to the hilt then. What uncomfortable pain she may have felt had long since dissipated and gave birth to toe-curling pleasure. The bed creaked with each thrust, the sound of furry flesh echoing off the walls along with the guttural, animalistic grunts of a wife and soon to be husband. Berry yanked on her nipples, not even feeling the pain that it should have caused. All that coursed through her amazonian figure was the electric tingle of sexual pleasure being sated by this breeding stub beneath her.

' _I wouldn't mind a few roles in the hay with you if you weren't already taken.'_

As much as she wanted to cum at the same time as her charming stallion, she couldn't stop herself. The stimulation to her ass along with the slight taboo of anal sex had been too much. She screamed Night Light's name and a little spurt of mare cum splashed against his abdomen, pooling in his navel and staining his fur. Her cunt contracted and milked a warm penis that wasn't there.

Night laughed and fucked. And fucked. Harder and faster. Long and longer strokes. "Come on! You won't break me!" she cried out and she clenched every muscle in her nethers as hard as she could.

His cock pistoned like a machine, and weakening stamina or not, she could feel his ballsack clapping against her butt as he finally hilted in her ass. Her breasts wobbled with each thrust, half from sheer piledriving force and half because she swayed back and forth in her coital haze. Her ass felt as loose as her cunt, but she had a little more to stretch as she felt his flare starting to expand, preventing his potent seed from escaping.

His cock exploded, filling her ass with what felt like a quart of thick, hot goo. Each spurt felt thick enough that it might as well be a stream on its own. Even one burst would undoubtedly get her knocked up if she had gone bareback and rode him in the cowgirl position like the cowgirl she was.

She collapsed onto him as he gave few more weak thrusts into her cunt. He'd cum so much that her perfectly sculpted abs bulged under the pressure of the load pushed deep in her gut. There was a little extra heft to her stomach that wasn't there before, pushing against Night Light's belly. It was like being pregnant all over again, and the warm feeling still tingling all over her body was to make her miss being a mother all over again. She wasn't sure how long she lay protectively over her stallion, but neither she nor Night Light seemed to care at the moment. She could feel his flare begin to shrink little by little, retracting into his sheath now that he had emptied his balls. Hopefully he wasn't out for the evening. That was an amazing fuck. He eventually shrunk enough that his cock popped out of her ass, dragging a tiny stream of cum out with it. She could feel herself gaping, the air tickling parts of her ass that rarely see the light of day.

"You're big and heavy," Night Light said after... minutes? Hours? She wasn't sure. She was content where she was for now. "But I like it."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and rolled off. Jeez, just the sheer size of the two of them. He might as well be a teenager to her. He pulled off the blindfold and smiled at her, enjoying the post coital bliss.

"Velvet is a lucky girl. In so many ways, Night Light."

"I just hope I'm lucky enough to keep her."

She snorted. "Oh, quit hoping and take her out to dinner. I'd steal you away myself if I wasn't already married."

With a look of intense effort, he managed to lean up and reach over her, "accidentally" supporting himself by grabbing onto a tit. She licked her lips and smiled at him that said far more than words could, but he was busy searching through the nightstand for his wallet.

"We take cards and banknotes, Night Light."

"I am aware." He pulled out two notes for a hundred bits each. "I don't want to forget to tip you for your help."

Two hundred bits worth? Well, that'd be her grocery bill for the rest of the month. "Night Light, I can't—"

"Consider it a favor repaying another favor. I needed to work out some issues about Velvet, and I am more willing to let a few bits slip on the side. If you don't want it to be a friendly gestures," he tossed his wallet back onto the nightside alongside the notes and spooned against her side, smelling her hair, "then I suppose I could reserve you regularly and be your sugar daddy. I wouldn't mind giving me girl a few presents on the side when she needs it. Help save her home? It's like a fairy tale."

She laughed. " _Sugar daddy!?_ I've given birth to kids bigger than you," she said as she playfully punched his shoulder.

He sniggered and kissed her neck, giving the faintest bite to the tender flesh. "Well then, you only seen a fraction of what I can do."

Quick as a snake, he lifted one of her legs and snuck right up against her honeypot. She thought about crushing his head between her thighs just to make him squirm.

She gasped and grasped the sheets, arching her back as she was penetrated by Night Light's long, dexterous tongue. "Oh, sugar daddy it is." His tongue pierced her bruised pucker and fished for the creampie he put there himself. He licked and swirled, expanding her anus to the heights that he himself climbed just minutes before. She looked between her tits and saw him looking at her as he started rimming her ass before diving back in. Heat flooded back to her cunt as he pulled away and stuck out his tongue. There was part of his very own load. He closed his mouth and she could feel her cunt tremble in a mini orgasm as she saw him swallow his very own cum.

"I have you for three more hours, my gigantic mare, and I'm going to make you melt when I'm through with you."

* * *

Stars twinkled above as she got off the train. She had the same stupid smile on her face ever since she left Night Light's room. He even managed to make her cunt feel a little numb.

But she was back in Ponyville. Those train doors opening marked the beginning and end of Berry Harvest and the continuation of Golden Delicious Apple, mother of MacIntosh and baby Applejack. If it were daytime, she would have called a cab to get back to the far, but it was almost two at night, and she felt like basking under the cool night air. The night was the realm of the nightwalkers and escorts after all, the time of fertility. Speaking of nightwalkers, she'd have to speak with CADA and see if they'd cleared things with Night Light. She had a sugar daddy now. Maybe she'd meet this Velvet someday.

She quietly opened the door to her house and took off her shoes. She just wanted to fall asleep. It shouldn't be hard when she'd been fucked so good and felt so plum tuckered. Her clothes and purse, however, were going to be buried where none of her kids could find it, even infantile Applejack. What stopped her was the little sign scotch taped to her and her husband's bedroom door.

i snuk out of bed four this i'M sorry mom

Hapy MoThers day

Below the words was a picture drawn in crayon. She and her husband were drawn with the same shade of orange and red, despite Cortland being yellow in color. It didn't matter while the tears came to her eyes. There was a splotch of red in a stick figure along with an identical if smaller stick figure, only this one colored the same as Applejack's coat. There was only one in the house that could have made it.

"I love you too, Little Mac."

There was something different about Golden when she came back from Canterlot. Cortland couldn't put his finger on it. She always worried about her work. Always working, she was, and he admired that ethic, he could see she wanted to spend more time with him and their family. That was what was important to an Apple. Family above all else.

He knew what she did for a living. She tried to not say anything about it, to pretend she didn't see herself for company or pleasure, but he knew. It was strange the way she acted like he was in the dark at times, but he always knew. She did it for family. He couldn't hate her for that. Her mood had perked up on Mother's Day as well. There couldn't be better timing.

Regardless, Golden had to sleep off the night, so the task of walking Mac to school fell on him. He didn't mind. He had a job to do on his own for today and it required walking into town. He even Mac a little extra money to buy himself some ice cream for making his picture. Such a nice boy.

Done with the usual pleasantries, he trekked to the town hall in his work shirt. He was every bit as ripped as his wonderful wife; even his abs had abs, the perks of being a farmer. Regardless, there were certain pleasantries to follow and he tucked his shirt in before walking into town hall. He was there to speak with the mayor about taxes on his farm. They were fair, he'd give her that, but the farm had a very large acreage, and thus the tax on the and was one of the biggest holes in the bucket that was his finances. He'd come hoping to negotiate taxes on the entire farm.

"Cortland Apple?" asked the secretary, a cute little white thing with her brown hair done up in a bun.

"Eeyup."

She nodded and opened the door behind her. Mayor Mare was a lovely mare aging with excellent grace. Her pink hair was graying, but she still managed to frame her face with an air of dignity while retaining a certain degree of feminine charm. She was a little soft for his tasted, having been accustomed to a sex goddess of a mare that could bench press him and the bed he lay in, but the mayor had a certain volume to her curves that made her a different kind of attractive.

"Your appointment is here, Miss Mayor."

She was also butt naked on her desk, stroking her enflamed and dripping pussy. She smiled lustfully at him, obviously have been waiting for him for some time. "You are free to go then. Have a break. We will be negotiating for some time."

* * *

Feed me, the comment whore.

Also, I do take commissions. PM me if you're interested.


End file.
